


The Stillness of Heart

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Purple NightStarLegolas comes to a realization.
Relationships: Sam Gamgee/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	The Stillness of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I'm just writing for amusement.  
> Feedback: Always appreciated.  
> Story Notes: I got hooked on the thought of Legolas and Sam together. Please don't kill me ^_~

Legolas smiled slightly as he watched the four young Hobbits play and laugh with each other. He wished he could join them, but he already knew that if he came close they would grow silent and serious.

He sighed, wanting to tell them that he too could enjoy childish games, even though he did not do it very often. As a matter of fact, it was long since he had any reason to play and laugh.

Merry and Pippin had teamed up, as usual, and were teasing Sam. Frodo stood by and laughed of all his heart, yelling to Sam that he had to defend himself.

Suddenly, as if realizing something, Sam fought back, almost frantically. But of no use. The two others had a clear advantage, seeing as they were two and also better fit.

Legolas watched the fight, but consentrated his gaze on Sam now. The young, not too bright, Hobbit who would follow his Mr. Frodo until the end of time. Samwise Gamgee. "Such a simple name for such a remarkable person," Legolas thought.

"I wonder how it would be to share my life with a Hobbit...." he pondered, before he jerked when he realized what he had thought.

"Oh no," he said silently but desperately to himself. "This can't be happening!" But he felt in his heart an unmistakable warm feeling for a certain Hobbit.

Legolas resumed watching the Halfling's game, Sam now on the attacking side of it, along with Frodo against Merry. Pippin was sitting on the stone floor, laughing.

There was such an innocence and joy in the four friends' play. Legolas laughed, with a sad undertone. Here in Rivendell they were safe, but he knew that they're time to play was soon to be over.

Legolas had sensed for a while that Sam wasn't like the other Halflings. Merry and Pippin brought humour and laughter into the Fellowship, but they could also be foolish and not see the consequences in their actions. Frodo, on the other hand, was almost overwhelmed by the seriousness of it all. And although he was brave, he would rather be secure at home.

Sam was..... Sam was serious, but playful. Shy, but curious. Afraid, but brave. Sam had the biggest heart of all the Hobbits, he had as much courage as Aragorn and the intuition of the Elves. Sam was everything.

A loud scream tore Legolas out of his thoughts. The scream came from outside, and he rushed to the window, suddenly worried that something had happened.

However, the scream was followed by wild protesting and laughter. Legolas had to smile when he saw Merry and Pippin attacking Sam with caressing hands and kisses. They had him laying down on the ground, and he had no way of escaping.

It had been evident for some time that Merry and Pippin cared a lot for each other. They didn't even try to hide it, but Sam seemes embarrassed every time they were showing their affection in public.

Now he was trying desperately to get away from the two trouble-makers. After a long time he succeeded, cheeks flushed in a very becoming red color.

Legolas sighed, but he had contentment in his heart. He had lived for many years, and he had loved and cared for many more than he could count. However, this was the first time a Hobbit could stir his emotions.

"I guess I will have to wait and see how this will develop," he thought to himself and resumed watching Sam play with his friends.

END (with possibly more to follow....)


End file.
